


Marriage With Benefits

by AlizardJae, lidiyuh



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AroAce Green, F/M, Nonsexual QP, Other, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, don't expect romance cause it ain't happening here lads, not oldrival romance anyway, platonic marriage, possible minor other ships in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlizardJae/pseuds/AlizardJae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidiyuh/pseuds/lidiyuh
Summary: "What would this . . . marriage . . . entail?"He hadn't expected Blue's proposal, but the more she explained, the more sense she made, and it seemed she'd get her way, after all.(A married-as-friends/QP Oldrival fic)





	1. Chapter 1

“Green, I think we should get married.”

Pause. Set coffee down. Process. Breathe in and out.

“Blue, don’t take offense, but what exactly did you take?” 

It had been a normal day for Green up until that point—he had woken up early, opened the gym at the usual time, and was chatting with one of the trainers. It was at that point Blue had slammed open the doors to the building, Green barely having time to wonder what she was doing there, as she had gone radio silent for three weeks, before dragging him away from a very confused trainer without a single word. He was still trying to process the chain of events when she led him into his own house to announce her proposal. Literally.

Blue furrowed her eyebrows momentarily. She began pouting in that way she did when she was trying to con some poor sop out of money, the one Green had become immune to at the tender age of twelve, if he had ever been susceptible to it. “I’m being completely serious.”

“Yes, I’m sure you are,” Green rolled his eyes, fetching his mug off the kitchen table. It was barely nine in the morning and he hadn’t had anywhere near enough coffee to deal with this. “Everytime you go on a date with anyone you find a way to bail early. You expect me to believe you want to get married? To me, specifically?”

“No, I’m being sincere!” She argued, waving her arms around. “Listen, you have your kids—!”

“Kids?”

“—Y’know, like X, Shauna, get with the game—so you have your kids, we both have families pressuring us to settle down, and finally,” Blue paused for dramatic effect, settling her open palms in midair as if she just revealed a winning poker hand. “Random people will stop hitting on us.”

Slowly, Green lowered his mug, staring at his friend of over a decade through narrowed eyes. She grinned at him not unlike an animal that had just cornered its prey and he knew—he knew—he was trapped. Because she was making sense to a certain degree and he found himself nodding along. So, Green did what he had done his entire life.

“What would this . . . marriage . . . entail?”

He asked questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had taken exactly four days, seven hours, twenty-three minutes, and fifty-eight seconds for Green to agree.

It had taken exactly four days, seven hours, twenty-three minutes, and fifty-eight seconds for Green to agree to Blue’s proposal. She had barely left his side for those four and a half days, spooking his gym trainers and terrifying the few kids who braved his gym.

(The lady at the Poke Mart told him that trainers were, apparently, more scared of Blue than they were of Green. He wasn’t entirely sure what to say in response).

Green wouldn’t have particularly minded the company had Blue not spent the entire time chatting his ear off. And it wasn’t about what she had said, either. It was about the most mundane topics in existence. Everything ranging from Silver’s new interests to her Wigglytuff’s moves to the ‘insane’ amount of split ends she had. It was after a particularly boring soliloquy over the health of trees in the Viridian Forest (and why on _Earth_ did she know so much about that?) that he finally caved.

“If I say yes, will you _please_ find someone else to harass for an hour?” He asked, not even embarrassed by how close he was to falling to his knees and begging to be relieved of the constant noise.

Blue paused, turning slowly to face him, and raising her eyebrows. “Yes to _what_ , exactly?”

“The marriage thing.”

“You’re agreeing to get married?”

“You are actually the most frustrating person I know,” Green said, exasperated. “ _Yes_ , I’m agreeing to it. Like you said, it would be mutually beneficial. Daisy will stop trying to set me up with her friends and Grandfather can stop bemoaning the idea that I’ll end up old and alone.”

“You do know what a marriage means right? Living together, filing taxes together, maybe raising a Meowth or two together?” She ticked off a finger on her hand with each point.

“You’re the one who suggested this in the first place,” he replied, crossing his arms. “Why are _you_ so against it now?”

“I’m not against it,” Blue said defensively. “I just want you to make sure you know what you’re agreeing to. If we do this, we do it for life. I don’t want you to agree just to get me to leave you alone for a few days. No take backs or divorcing, alright?”

Green rolled his eyes, “I understand. Do you want me to sign a contract in blood or is my name on the paperwork enough for you.” At her enthusiastic smile, he continued, “So . . . do we go to a courthouse or . . .”

“Oh no, no, no,” Blue said. “You see, if we’re doing this, we’re doing it the right way. White dress, over-perfumed flowers, obnoxiously crying relatives, full nine yards, right? Plus it’s a lot more fun if we try to convince everyone that it’s the ‘real deal’ and we’re getting married for love or whatever.”

He paused long enough to make sure she was being completely serious before sighing. “If that’s what you want.”

“Well, you’re no fun,” she replied, leaning over to squeeze his arm. “But thank you. Now, when should we have the ceremony?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m ready to tell them when you are. I mean, after the honeymoon might be a good plan, though...”

Whether or not it was true, Green would probably never know, but it seemed like she had been thinking about proposing for awhile at that point . . . either that or she was a wedding planner as one of her side gigs. Because, if he were being honest, the entire thing felt a little  _ too _ easy. He remembered clearly how stressed Daisy and Bill had been when they got married. It was worth it, Daisy mentioned to him one day, when they were actually at the ceremony, but Green didn’t miss having his living room taken over by her table decorations . . . or her waking him up in the middle of the night to  _ change _ the table decorations because she decided to go with a different color. 

After he had told her that he didn’t really care when the ceremony was, Blue suggested a date in late July before peppering him with a thousand and a half more questions he didn’t have answers for. Blue didn’t seem bothered by his half-answers, instead scribbling away in a tiny notebook and nodding to no one, before saying, “Thank you Green. That was a lot of help.”

He gave her an odd look.

“I’m not kidding!” She said quickly. “There’s really nothing left to do except book a venue, order some food, and buy clothes.”

Which, as Green found out within the next week where she would appear at random times in his gym, was a complete lie. She had several other questions he honestly had no answers to (what even  _ was _ a wedding theme?) and other slightly obnoxious observations he chose to ignore about his gym decor. It was at the end of the week when she walked in, silent but deliriously happy, that he knew he was in trouble.

Green probably should have just asked her what had gotten her into such a good mood the second she came in; knowing Blue it could have been anything from doing something just barely legal to finding money on the ground. But, instead, he was more focused on picking up the gym, as the last battle of the day had just finished. Much to his surprise, though, Blue didn’t immediately begin another round of questions, instead choosing to help him clean the place up while still not uttering a word. 

After a few minutes of no sounds but the shuffling of putting away extra mats, Green finally asked, “How was your day?”

“Really good!” Blue replied while shooting him with a large grin. “Went shopping. What about you?”

Green shrugged, pushing the last of the equipment against the wall. “Nothing much. Gave out a few badges. Trainers are starting to work harder with the League Tournament happening next summer.” 

“Well, at least you’re not here with nothing to do. That would be boring,” she said as she finished putting away the last few items around the room. Green went to grab his keys and turn off the lights. It wasn’t until he had locked up and dropped his keys in the process that he saw Blue’s hand and put together why she was in such a good mood.

“So.” He scratched the back of his head and nodded towards her hand. “That’s why you went shopping?”

Blue beamed and held up her hand, showing off an (admittedly simple, to Green’s surprise) engagement ring. “Oh, this? Well, I mean, it wasn’t my original intent, but I saw a jewelry store and thought  _ why not?  _ And I was just planning on looking.”

“Instead?”

“Well, instead I saw the ring and it was pretty  _ and _ on sale so I got it! Plus, after I put it on only one guy hit on me and that’s because he didn’t see it at first!”

“It can’t possibly be that easy. But never mind that. Did you want me to reimburse you for the ring?”

She laughed, weaving her arm through the crook of his. “That’s so funny because we’re sharing a bank account when we get married.”

“That’s going to be a firm  _ no _ . Not happening.”

“We’ll argue about it later,” she said, waving him off. “Anyway, I think we should have dinner with Red and Yellow and tell them our news.” Despite phrasing it as a light-hearted suggestion, she was already leading him towards the heart of Viridian City, where most of the restaurants were located.

He sighed and made the quick decision to not even argue with her on this. “Should we tell our families before or after the honeymoon, then?”

“Is that sarcasm I sense there?” Blue tittered. “And I’m ready to tell them when you are. I mean, after the honeymoon might be a good plan, though...” She gripped his arm a little harder as she said it, her smile faltering a little.

Green chose not to reply to that. Blue’s confidence about family matters was shaky at best, and he didn’t have the energy or inclination to try and press her over where her nerves came from. Fortunately, he was spared by Red waving from a distance and yelling, “Over here! Long time no see, eh?”

“Hey, Red!” Blue called back, releasing Green’s arm and running ahead to hug their old friend, the Champion. “Thanks for coming on such short notice! Where’s Yellow?”

“She went inside to get us a table,” Red said, reaching out to hug Green as well. “You’re looking taller, Green.”

“It’s the hair.” Green deadpanned without a trace of humor. 

Red laughed anyway and led the three of them inside. Yellow was in a corner booth drinking some coffee ( _ Lucky, _ Green thought), waving them over when she spotted them. She got up and gave both Green and Blue a hug before the four of them settled in their seats. 

The meal started out easily enough. There was enough time to fill the air with conversation before the meal came, but the second food appeared on the table, it petered out--and not because they were all digging into their food. Blue pushed her food around on its plate, thinking about at least fifty things she would rather be doing right now (eating dinner with Silver’s father was one of them).

_This is stupid_ , Blue thought even as she began fidgeting nervously in her seat. She glanced between Red and Yellow and noted how Yellow remained uncharacteristically silent. Red was just… Well… _Red_. If it didn’t involve battles or saving the world from certain doom, he did just about anything to avoid awkward situations, which is exactly what the four friends were in right now.

Which sucked, in Blue’s opinion. When she pictured telling her two best friends, she envisioned herself confident, proud, the picture of the happy bride-to-be she saw on magazines. But instead her follow up thought was,  _ They’re going to see right through it. They aren’t as stupid as they pretend to be. I know it. _

And then there was Green, who wore that  _ way too calm _ expression he was known for, which was nothing short of annoying. Why did he get to sit there and talk and joke as if this was the most normal dinner in the world? It was just a little offensive (in her humble opinion, of course) that she should be the only person feeling nervous about this. A little voice in the back of her mind reminded her that Green also wasn’t known to express his emotions outwardly, but she ignored it. If there was a time he could ever clue her into what he was feeling, that time would be this exact moment.

Despite this, her nerves built up until her knuckles were white from gripping her fork and her hands were shaking. It took a few more moments for her anxiety to snap completely, but when it did, it cut off Red in the middle of one of his Mt. Silver training anecdotes as she blurted out, “Green and I are getting married!”

Silence.

Complete, utter, awkward silence.

Blue considered testing to see how well she could escape through a window as Yellow’s jaw unhinged from the rest of her face. She gaped at the couple like she were a very confused Magikarp. Red, on the other hand, simply looked like someone had picked him up and slam dunked his head in the ground.

The torturous quiet only ended when Green cleared his throat and said in a deadpan, “Yeah, we’re pretty jazzed about it.” Red and Yellow were still staring at them with wide eyes.

Blue sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Please never use the word  _ jazzed _ again, Green. I think I’m going to have to try therapy so I can get over the trauma—”

“ _ Hold on _ ,” Yellow interjected, waving her hands around. “You guys are  _ actually _ getting married?”

Red cut in, “Like, legally? Where you guys go to a courthouse and sign papers and do taxes together and have the same bank account?” He paused after the last comment, looking at Green with a horrified expression. “You’re going to let _ Blue _ have access to your bank account?” 

_ Ow _ . Blue wasn’t a thief anymore and she hadn’t been for a very long time.  _ And _ she was financially stable, thank you very much.

Yellow quickly added, “You two  _ are _ being completely serious, right?” She kept looking between the two like they were about to pull out a camera, laugh, and talk about how it was just an elaborate set up.

Instead, Blue showed them her ring.

Which started another round of that awkward silence. 

Blue began pushing scraps of food around again, not entirely sure what to say when the duo across the table were looking at her with bug eyes. Green sighed and grabbed her hand, stopping it from its movements, and nodded towards their friends. She understood what he meant and hated it. It was her turn to try.

Blue turned away from him and forced a smile. “Well we wanted you guys to be the first to know—we haven’t even told our families yet.”

“If you guys could keep it quiet for now,” Green added. “That way we could work out all of the details.”

“And tell our families.”

“That, too.”

Yellow coughed a little, giving Red a very confused side-eye. “I was not aware you two were even dating.”

“Yeah,” Red said, returning Yellow’s side-eye with a panicked gleam on his face. “How long has this been going on, anyway? Why wouldn’t you tell us?”

“Uh, well, uh, I…” Blue refused to look at Green. “Six months? We’ve been dating for six months. We just didn’t want the gossip rags after us. If it makes you feel better, we didn’t tell anyone else, either.”

“Sounds about right,” Green mumbled with a sigh.

“Woah,” Red whistled low. “Y’all moved fast.”

Blue had nothing to say in response, silently berating herself for how completely unbelievable her lie was.

“Well,” Yellow said, biting her lip. “If you guys are happy, we’re happy. Right, Red?”

“Right,” Red nodded. “Happy. Happy tears all around. Except, yanno, no actual tears because that would be weird.”

And after that, no one said a single thing for exactly seven minutes. It probably would have continued longer had the waitress not come by to ask if they were ready for their checks. It only took a moment for Yellow and Red to slap down some money on the table and very quickly, awkwardly, excuse themselves, offering one more ‘congrats’ as they bolted out.

It took several more moments for Green and Blue to collect themselves and pay. On their way out, she asked, “Do you think our families are gonna do that?” 

Green shook his head, “Nah. Daisy’s going to cry at the very least.” 

“At least we have that to look forward to.”

He gave her a small smile at that.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looked like a PokeGear on vibrate, but with his whole body.

Blue jiggled her leg up and down nervously, rapping her fingers against the table as she waited for Silver to show up to the restaurant. She knew she had nothing to worry about—Silver looked up to Green, even if he would never openly admit it—but she also knew she would call the entire thing off if Silver showed even slight discomfort at the idea. He had been her family for as long as she could remember, and his opinion mattered more than anything.

But before she could overthink the situation and work herself into a panic, Silver slid into the booth across from her, placing his gloves neatly on the table with a polite, “It’s nice to see you.”

“It’s nice to see you too!” Blue smiled warmly. “We don’t get together enough.”

“We’re both busy people,” he shrugged. Silver then gave her a sort of half squint, eyes narrowing and eyebrows furrowing before adding, “You look really happy, Blue.”

“I am!” She replied. “I actually have some news for you. Good news!” Blue dropped her hands into her lap, gripping her skirt anxiously. “Green and I decided to get married!”

No reaction.

Blue bit her lip, wondering if her little brother was going to have the same response  as Red and Yellow, when he started...shaking? It looked like a PokeGear on vibrate, but with his whole body. Before she could ask him what was wrong, Silver bolted out of the diner. Blue called after him and—after hurriedly dropping some bills on the table—followed him at a sprint.

By the time she caught up with him, Silver was already in the Viridian City Gym, demanding, “Is it true?”

Green, who looked like he was in the middle of picking up from a battle, responded with absolute bewilderment, “ _ What _ ?”

“Is it true?” Silver repeated breathlessly. “Are you and Blue getting married?”

The entire gym fell silent in shock. Everyone turned slowly to stare at its leader. Green noticed Blue in the doorway and made brief eye contact before turning back to Silver. “Yes, we are,” he said after a long pause.

The gym exploded with an alarming amount of noise. Blue thought that Silver’s soul would leave his body so to avoid any potential astral projection, Blue walked over to her brother and fiance, resting her hand gently on the younger’s shoulder. A million questions started to be asked at once, some from Silver, but the majority coming from the trainers that slowly began to surround the trio.

When Green had finally snapped, tired of the weird looks and even weirder questions, he told everyone that the gym was closed and to get out. Blue and Silver had hung back, waiting for Green to finish locking up the building. When he made his way back to them, he asked Silver, “Would you like to get dinner with us?”

Silver nodded enthusiastically, having finally stopped shaking in excitement. He still looked like he’d won the lottery. 


End file.
